1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp device, and in particular to a reed-type clamp device for a CD-ROM drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical media drive such as a CD-ROM drive is used to access the data stored in a compact disc (CD). A low-cost and of large capacity CD can be used to store varieties of data including music, images, programs and so on. A computer can not have the multi-media function and be installed with any application program without the CD-ROM drive. Thus, the CD-ROM drive plays a dominant role in the development of the computer industry.
With advances in optical accessing technique, the accessing speed of the CD-ROM drive is increased by high-speed rotation of the spindle motor disposed in the CD-ROM drive. After the central hole of the CD is positioned on the rotating disk of the spindle motor, a clamp device is required to fix the CD on the rotating disk of the spindle motor. The clamp device is required to effectively and easily perform the motions of fixing and releasing the CD.
The conventional clamp device of the CD-ROM drive is a stationary device. Thus, the spindle motor and the rotating disk can only move in the upward and downward direction. In addition, because the conventional clamp device requires large space, it is difficult to fit it in a thin CD-ROM drive.
Consequently, an object of the invention is to improve the structure of the conventional clamp device so as to provide a more compact and stable clamp device for a CD-ROM drive.